ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 45
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Extremis Armor |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Avengers |markno = Mark XLV |codename = None |class = Iron Man Armor |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Red With Gold Plates |height = 6 ft |status = Active |color = Green |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor Mark III) Powerful Laser Weapons |composition = Chromed Gold-Titanium Alloy |capabilities = Advanced Strength and Durability Prehensility Advanced Flight |specialfeats = New Armor Design Hexagon Outline Design around Chest RT Sentry Mode Infrared Scan Prehensile Systems Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark XLIII |successor = Mark XLVI |preceded = Mark XLIV - Hulkbuster |followed = Mark XLVI}} The Mark XLV (Mark 45) is the forty-fifth Iron Man Armor, as well as one of the many new built suits created by Tony Stark. It is the first armor to feature the new female Artificial Intelligence/A.I. Friday, who was integrated into the armor just before the Battle of Sokovia. This armor is featured in Avengers: Age of Ultron, along with the Iron Legion Armor Drones, the Mark XLIII, and the Mark XLIV (Hulkbuster). The Mark XLV is the first armor to feature a hexagonal outline design for its Chest Repulsor Transmitter (RT). Armor Design The Mark XLV has a unique new design, one that is different than any of its predecessors: the hexagonal-shaped indent around the circular Chest RT. The paint scheme is more red than gold. The helmet design is similar to the MK XLIII but is more compact and has larger indentations at the top, and the cheek indentations are darker. The armor is composed of chromed gold titanium plates which not only gives it a very shiny and reflective appearance, but also makes it more durable. Armor Features *Sentry mode *Infra scan *Prehensile Systems *Other various new features Systems * F.R.I.D.A.Y. OS: FRIDAY was integrated into the armor, as J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I./ O.S.'s matrix was integrated into the Vision. * Donning System: '''The Mark XLV, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanisms. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built suits'. Armor The armor greatly amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extremely massive levels. It is based on the Mark XLIV energy-strength technology, and may well be stronger and more durable than the Mark XLIV. It can also lift up most objects with ease such as large vehicles, aircraft, buildings and more. It is shown to be able to lift a huge S.H.I.E.L.D. Transporter which weighs about 200 tons, even if it was carrying around 30-40 passengers at the time. The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bullet-proof. The armor also has an upgraded energy shield that passively improves the durability of the user. Near the end of the Battle of Sokovia, when he destroyed the flying city with Thor's aid, Tony was able to withstand the extreme explosion and recover almost instantly with very little damage done. This might also be Second '''STRONGEST Iron Man armor in the MCU after the Mark L, due to its extreme durability. As with all new-generation Iron Man Armors, the Mark XLV is capable of enhanced flight via its repulsors and flight stabilizers, making it one of the most stable and fastest armors to date. The armor can fly past the Earth's Atmosphere because the armor uses energy more efficiently than its predecessors. Special Prehensility Based on the same technology of the Mark XLII and XLIII, the Mark XLV's prehensile tech is the perfected version of the former. Like its predecessor, the armor's pieces can attach itself to Stark through his command and completely envelop around him until the full Mark XLV armor is formed. Weapons * Repulsors: The Mark XLV's Repulsors are every bit as powerful, if not even more so, than its previous iterations, with nearly instantaneous charging-firing speed. The repulsors temperature when fired must be nearly 1,510 degrees hot and produce nearly 300 pounds of force when hitting a target as it is capable of destroying an entire Ultron sentry with one blast. The replusor beams were capable of melting Ultron's Vibranium armor along with Thor and The Vision. * Unibeam: The Unibeam of the armor is the most powerful weapon of the armor. By the end of the Sokovia battle, when Ultron Sentry activated the device, Iron Man flew under the city and rerouted all his power to the unbeam. He fired a continuos unibeam which was capable of destroying the entire city in mid-air along with Thor's help. * Laser Weapons: Much like the Mark VI and Mark VII, the Mark XLV is equipped with unlimited lasers in the gauntlets which are more powerful than previous models, which are now stored further up in the gauntlets. Due to the lasers being the main secondary weapons of the suit. The mark XLV has more technology built into the system, making it capable of multiple uses. Iron Man flew underneath the flying city and used his lasers to cut a hole in the dense metal which protected the vibranium core of the city. * Missiles: This armour possesses small but powerful missiles like the previous models. History Before the Age of Ultron 'Creation' The Mark XLV was created sometime before the Age of Ultron, most likely after the Mark XLIV's (Hulkbuster) creation. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Battle of Sokovia' The armor was first used in the evacuation of Sokovia. Using a new female A.I named Friday, Iron Man went to "Ultron's Church". Ultron activated a series of thrusters throughout half of Sokovia, causing it to ascend towards the sky, and unleashing his army. Iron Man flew away and fought multiple Ultron Sentries and saved a family, then spent much of the battle between fighting Sentries and trying to bring the city down safely. He discovered that he could destroy the device and vaporize the city with Thor's aid, saving the rest of the world but spelling certain doom for the civilians trapped on the rock, along with many of his teammates. As the Avengers unanimously refused to sacrifice or abandon the citizens, he continued to search for options. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier arrived to transport the citizens to safety, Iron Man and War Machine fought an army of Ultron Sentries attempting to board and seize control of the Helicarrier, during which time he used the Mark XLV carried a damaged lifeboat up to the Helicarrier. When the majority of the people had been cleared, Tony left Rhodes to escort the remaining ones to safety as he flew back to the church. There, the Avengers, (now including Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff and The Vision), defended the device, preventing Ultron or his Sentries from reaching it. Iron Man then fired his repulsor beams along with Thor, and The Vision who combined their powers to melt Ultron's vibranium armor. However, one Ultron Sentry managed to activate the device, nearly causing global extinction. Iron Man flew underneath the abandoned city and unleashed all the armor's power to his unibeam towards the vibranium core and together with Thor, he managed to overload the device causing it to blow up midair, saving the world from mass destruction. The Explosion was stronger than that of a meteor exploding in air before impact, which blasted away Iron Man and Thor. However, the Mark XLV recovered with minimal to no damage before reaching the ground, and he flew away showing how durable the Armor is. Other Media Lego Marvel Avengers The Mark XLV '''is a playable armor in the game. It first appears in the Level 14 - Rise Of Ultron, and it's first appearance is Tony when donning his armor, and saw a floating Sokovia. What Tony asks is what happens if that floating Sokovia drops into the ground, F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies this that there could some serious global extinction. Notes * The MK XLV armor is the forty-fifth Iron Man suit created by Tony Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, therefore marking 45 Iron Man Armors so far in cinematic existence. * When J.A.R.V.I.S. was reconfigured and uploaded into the Vision, Tony activated a new A.I. named F.R.I.D.A.Y., and integrated it into the armor, taking J.A.R.V.I.S.' place. Trivia * Only two weapons, the repulsor beams and lasers, were featured in the film, but an unused concept art of the Mark XLV released by Phil Saunders shows all the weapons the Mark XLV presumably had as well. * This is the first armor to feature a hexagonal indent shape surrounding its round Chest RT. * Phil Saunders said that he wanted to take the armor in a more anatomically inspired direction, and to bring the design back to the "wearable Ferrari" idea. Gallery Mark45.png Mark45N.png 902424-product-silo.png 31.jpg vvmhpoJ.jpg Bleeding Edge.jpg Mark_XLV_Sexta-Feira.jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-199999)_from_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_012.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-00.jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-199999)_from_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_013.jpg Thor-iron-man-avengers-2.png Photo(1014).jpg Photo(1016).jpg Photo(1017).jpg Photo(1015).jpg 0084_160124_h.jpg 145730b.jpg.jpg 142565f.jpg.jpg 11116575_10152812162852344_2419713619755672240_o.jpg 902496-iron-man-mark-xlv-03.jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-45-Lasers-Effects-Pieces-Accessories-e1432314571141.jpg photo45.jpg 45- Ferrari.jpg 0b8809a078f10bf5d7ca824641d03a07.jpg References * There are no '''References to display. Category:Espiderman Category:Marvel Universe Category:Ecuador avenida malinda Category:Malinda Category:N6-18 Category:Section In Progress Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Universe casa n6-18 Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Blog posts Category:Gallery Pages Category:Marvel Universe n6 -18 Category:Fictional Organizations Category:Marvel Universe n6-18 Category:Blog posts casa Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man Universe casa Category:Malinda n6-18 Category:0995507851 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe